


SHIELD Snooker Night

by and_white_sunshine



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Some Humor maybe, Some disliking going on, Summer Nights Ficathon, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_white_sunshine/pseuds/and_white_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU in which Howard Stark and Peggy Carter own a bar called SHIELD together, and Dottie Underwood is a hustler of sorts. Paragraphs switch between Dottie's and Peggy's perspectives while remaining 3rd person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

Dottie Underwood, whose name was not truly hers, stood in front of a mirror in her apartment one June Friday night. She was a woman whose feet barely touched the ground, and whose place of origin was Russia. She came to America seeking a life away from her dirt-poor family. Once she was no longer able to spend every spare hour alone she could studying languages, she got together every penny she had and headed West. France was her first choice, but why stop there? She mastered the art of changing her entire person to match each situation and worked for a year, successfully blending into the French crowd. Her next stop was England, where she worked on her English tirelessly, having studied the language already. Once able to differentiate between accents and use them herself, she began working with a man who showed her how to get things easier in life. She took his advice, and robbed him blind, pinning the blame on someone else before heading further West, to America. Set with a pretty penny in her pocket, she bought herself an apartment in New York City and began working the nightlife there. She made a living out of flirting her way into men and women's wallets, pickpocketing, and tricking. She was only twenty five.

Tonight she was going to use her blonde hair and pretty face to her advantage. Many were quick to put her down as some ditsy young thing from the middle of nowhere here in the exciting city to make it big. Though blonde and beautiful, she was anything but stupid. She had been passing through Brooklyn when she saw a bar called SHIELD. She also saw them advertising a Shield Snooker Night. She smiled at her reflection, applying a dark pink lipstick. If England taught her anything, it was how to win a game of snooker. Perfume applied, keys, phone, lipstick, and purse in bag, she headed out.

 

"Howard, you can't spend every night out there flirting with everything with a pulse." Said Margaret Carter, her forehead resting in her palm as she scanned the finances. Howard raised an eyebrow, "Now that was just rude. You're handling it, Peg. Besides, who came up with this Snooker night? I have to go out and make sure it's running smoothly. It's SHIELD's first event night!" Peggy glared at him, before standing up, "I'm going out for once!" She said firmly. "I bloody well deserve a night off." Howard slapped her on the back, "Right you do! Glad you're joinin' us." She rolled her eyes at him and walked downstairs where the music could be heard. She pushed open the staff only door and was out in the club itself. People were inside already drinking and dancing, a number of guys playing snooker in the next room. She caught the eye of a pretty blonde wearing a light pink figure hugging dress, bent over the table, giggling and struggling to use her cue. There was plenty to see, and Peggy had to tear her eyes away, not that any of the men in there were bothering. All eyes were on her. Bets were being placed and Peggy felt sorry for her. She surely didn't stand a chance against the others, handling the cue like that. She considered telling them to go easy on her, before deciding against it. If this woman was anything like Peggy, she would hate to be underestimated straight away. She would prove herself, Peggy had no doubt. She walked away, satisfied Snooker Night was working out and almost walked into Angie, their fiery American-Italian waitress. She wore a navy blue pair of trousers, and a fitted white shirt. Her honey brown hair was long and curled, pinned back a little out of her face, and her large lips were ruby red. "Oh hey English! Wasn't expectin' to see you down here." She said casually, carrying a tray of empty glasses to be cleaned. Peggy smiled, "Thought I deserved a night off for once." Angie grinned, "Good. It'd sure be nice to see you here more often!" the waitress threw her a wink before heading into the kitchen. Peggy headed over to the bar, "How are things over here, Mister Jarvis?" Edwin Jarvis straightened up from where he was putting away clean glasses. "Excellent, Miss Carter." They both sniggered a little.

Because they were both English, it was sort of an inside joke to be formal with each other and refer to each other using their titles, rather than first names. He wore a navy blue waistcoat and white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, a long slim navy blue tie, and navy blue trousers. Howard and Peggy both agreed to a blue uniform. Peggy herself was wearing an open blue jacket, white shirt, and fitted blue trousers. Like Angie, her lips were painted a classic shade of red. Her chestnut hair rested just below her shoulders and was styled straight and sleek. When a large group came in, she helped Jarvis keep up with the drinks. Howard came downstairs, dressed to the nines as always. A fitted black shirt, white pants and a white jacket. He smiled and winked at the first woman he saw before getting himself a drink and heading to the snooker room, answering his ringing phone and talking in a very animated fashion. Jarvis and Peggy threw each other a look before continuing mixing drinks.

 

Dottie jumped, upon getting her last ball in the pocket. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, as though she had no idea what she had been doing the whole time. The guy she was against threw his hands up in confusion before giving her the money he had bet. "Beginner's luck." He grunted before leaving. She caught the eye of a man in a white suit, who seemed to freeze upon seeing her. A smirk grew on his moustached face and he hung up on whoever he was calling before slipping his phone into his inside pocket and approaching her. Dottie held his gaze confident as ever, slowly smiling at him, twirling a loose blonde curl around her finger.

 

Peggy entered the snooker room and watched a confused Howard actually lose against the pretty blonde. She raised a pair of neat dark eyebrows, she too, was shocked. This girl really had proved herself after all. Though, unable to keep her eyes from wandering to the blonde's rather perk chest, she could see why Howard would have been distracted. She stood up straight, smiling pleasantly at Howard, as she collected her money. She managed to find Peggy across the room, and they locked eyes for a moment. She looked like she was ready to take off, leaving some disgruntled patrons behind. The way she smirked and suddenly seemed to pull herself together was admirable, she appeared smarter within seconds. Peggy's mouth opened slightly, "Ah." She said, grinning. She knew exactly what was going on here.

 

Dottie was about to tuck the money she just won into her purse and make a run for it, when there was a cheer. She almost rolled her eyes she had just wrapped an elastic band around the wad of cash. The brunette she spotted earlier made her way towards Dottie, and Dottie braced herself. "You ready for another round?" She asked, rolling her shirt sleeves up. Dottie raised her eyebrows, this woman was English. Dottie smiled brightly, "Oh wow, England, right? I've never met anyone from there!" She chirped, placing a hand on her chest. The brunette raised an eyebrow, "No need for the act around me." She smiled pleasantly, "I know exactly what you're doing." She said, matter-of-factly. Dottie smirked, looking the admittedly attractive brunette up and down. How fun. "Alright. Let's go." Dottie said, her blue eyes meeting the other woman's brown. "Hey, Peggy, you sure? This one doesn't play around." Howard said, looking over at Dottie, unable to resist smiling at her. He frowned and quickly shook himself out of it. Dottie looked over at the brunette, so this was Peggy Carter. She had read up on the owners of the establishment. Howard had no problem plastering his pictures all over the website, but Peggy on the other hand had remained quite incognito. Peggy rolled her eyes at him, and Dottie watched, she watched her every move. "Howard I know what I'm doing. Don't worry." Peggy turned her attention back to Dottie, "If I win, you hand back all the money. If I lose, you can keep it and you may go. How's that?" Dottie's eyes landed on Peggy's full red lips and she watched them move as she talked. She tilted her head slightly, silently mimicking certain words Peggy said. She wasn't entirely sure what the sudden fascination was about, this was just another mark. She realised Peggy had stopped talking and was watching her expectantly, "Well?" She asked. Dottie was reluctant and could see that it amused the other woman, "What, you're suddenly not good enough at snooker now?" The Englishwoman asked. Dottie laughed, a false, lilting laugh before shaking her head, "Fine, we have a deal." She replied, unable to resist the challenge presented to her.

 

Peggy had caught the blonde staring at her mouth with such interest that she would have blushed, were she not so focused on the matter at hand. Winning back her patron's money. The mystery conwoman let Peggy take the first go, and Peggy immediately knew why. She was going to watch her with the same intensity as before and learn how Peggy handled herself, and learn her strengths and weaknesses. Peggy decided to play the blonde at her own game. She was smart about it though, subtle, too obvious and the other woman would see right through her. It was tense, the men watching them both interact. There was a strange amount of prolonged eye contact; the two couldn't seem to help themselves from watching the other's reaction. Peggy didn't think she had ever played a game so much like her life depended on winning. She played it slowly at first, letting the blonde gain confidence, before swiping the rug from under her feet and taking over completely. The room erupted into cheers and celebration when Peggy smiled and placed the cue down on the table. She had just won. The genuine look of surprise and wide blue eyes was almost too much for her to handle.

The woman approached her, her surprise seeming to turn into admiration. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed Peggy. There you are. Fair and square." She said, passing her the cash back. Peggy took it, her mind scrambling slightly at the way she said her name. "What's your name?" She asked. The blonde sucked in her cheeks very slightly for a moment as she stared right into Peggy's soul, "That doesn't really matter." She responded. God those cheekbones were to die for. Peggy cleared her throat, "I want to know whose arse I just kicked, that's all." She said, raising her head slightly, as if trying to meet the other woman's height. The taller woman smirked and averted her gaze before looking back at Peggy, "I'm Dottie Underwood." Said Dottie. Peggy nodded and watched Dottie collect her bag and exit the room in quick long strides.

She looked down at the wad of cash Dottie had given her and she flicked through it, her jaw dropping. After the first note, it was all filler. She dropped it and ran out to the street, looking around, "Dottie?" She called, clenching her fists. A cab drove past and she caught the person in the back seat, whose window was rolled right down purposefully. Dottie gave Peggy a little two-fingered salute and wink before disappearing off into the summer night. Peggy swore and kicked a can on the pavement. She would find this Dottie Underwood again.

Dottie unlocked the door to her apartment, what a fun night! She headed inside, closing the door behind her taking out the cash and dropping her bag on the rather unused couch. She headed to her safe and deposited the money into it. Inside of the safe were also fake IDs and other fake documents containing the names of other aliases. She closed it, listening to the lock click into place before sauntering into the glossy kitchen. She selected the single glass she owned and cleaned it thoroughly before filling it with water and leaning back against the counter. Dottie Underwood was not one for possessions despite all the money she had collected over the years. Perhaps some red roses would look good on that black table though, she thought, tilting her head. Speaking of the colour red, her thoughts flew to Peggy Carter. She lowered the glass from her lips, it was a shame she wouldn't see her again. She couldn't recall having ever met someone like Peggy, she had managed to outsmart Dottie, not that Dottie took any pleasure in admitting to it. She was impressive, really. And she didn't seem to underestimate Dottie like every single person before her. The blonde drained her glass and cleaned it, before leaving it on the draining board, which also held one plate and a single knife, fork and spoon set. It was an ode to Dottie's solitude.

She headed into her bedroom, slipped off her dress and stripped herself of underwear, changing into a short black satin nightgown. She cleaned off her makeup and washed her face in the en-suite before switching off all lights, getting into bed and lying awake, only finally falling asleep after another hour. 

It was another month before she saw Peggy Carter again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet again.

It was another month before Peggy saw Dottie Underwood again. 

When she did it was in a women's bar, to her surprise. Peggy wasn't usually the type to go out, leaving her own club behind, but Howard practically locked her out and wasn't letting her back in until she had some "real fun". She could have beaten the man. Peggy wasn't really made for having the fun, rather just creating it for others, so she stood alone at the bar, watching the other women dance, wondering how they threw all inhibition away for the night so easily. She turned to see Dottie Underwood enter, a picture in a very well fitted black dress, her nails lips, shoes and clutch bag, deep red. Her blonde hair was set in smooth, healthy curls which bounced with each stride. Her strong long legs were on show for all the world to take awe at, and Peggy did.

She briefly wondered how smooth they would be if she ran a hand up one, before frowning to herself and shaking herself out of it, having remembered what Dottie did. Dottie spotted her and smiled slowly, approaching her. Peggy had been about to give her a piece of her mind when Dottie came close enough for Peggy to smell her perfume. Her anger seemed to crumble slightly upon realising again just how beautiful the damn woman was up close. "Peggy!" She exhaled, as though greeting an old friend. Peggy's cheeks flared when Dottie leaned in and kissed both, "Dottie." She replied, trying her best to remain impassive. Dottie pulled back and looked at her, "Oh you're not still mad about the other night are you?" She asked sweetly. "It was a month ago." Peggy informed her, Dottie was acting like it was only a few nights ago. The blonde smiled again, "Exactly! Glad we can put it behind us now. Can I buy you a drink?" Peggy's jaw slackened slightly, Dottie was good at this. "No thank you." Said Peggy, stubbornly, looking down at her almost empty glass of whiskey. 

 

Dottie raised her eyebrows, following Peggy's gaze, before grabbing the glass and downing what was left. Peggy stared at her, astonished. Dottie grinned, "Looks like you'll need that drink, Peg." Peggy frowned, "Oh fine." Dottie happily bought her another, as well as a strong cocktail for herself. "So are you here to rob these girls?" Peggy asked, sipping her fresh glass. Dottie let her drinking straw slip out of her mouth and put down her glass, "Actually no. This is my night off. My safe bar, if you will." Peggy nodded meeting eyes with the blonde, "So, you come here often?" Dottie leaned forward a little, her expression playful, "That depends. If I say yes, will I see you in here again after tonight?" Peggy chuckled, looking straight ahead, "I doubt it." She glanced over at Dottie who was pouting, and the Englishwoman raised one eyebrow, "This just isn't really my thing." Dottie pulled away a little, "What, girls who like girls?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, wondering why Peggy would be sitting here if that were the case. "No! No, that is definitely my thing, well, mostly." Peggy said quickly, first of all wondering why she was bothering to make this criminal feel better, and second of all, spotting the gleam in Dottie's gorgeous blue eyes as soon as those words left her mouth. 

"It's just that I'm not one to...let go, exactly." She continued, nodding towards everyone on the dancefloor. Dottie let out a quiet "Ah." And nodded her head slowly. "So you're boring." She concluded. Peggy immediately looked offended, "Hey! I didn't say- I mean, I'm not boring. It just takes me a little longer I suppose." Peggy told her. Dottie nodded again, "So you're slow?" She teased, laughing at the look she was receiving from Peggy. "I give up." Peggy groaned. "No, no, come on, I'm just teasing." Dottie said apologetically, placing a well manicured hand on Peggy's arm. Peggy looked at the offending hand and then back at Dottie. She drained her glass, and hummed, "Well...buy me another drink, and I may just forgive you." Peggy said, raising her eyebrows momentarily as she spoke. A devilish grin grew on Dottie's face and she drew her hand back, "Consider it done." 

 

Three more strong drinks later and Peggy couldn't believe she was saying it, but she was having fun. Dottie seemed to know exactly what to say and do to bring out the fun side in people. "So, Peggy, you have a special somebody I should watch out for?" She heard Dottie ask. Peggy's mind flew to Steve, an American police officer she had fallen in love with a few years ago and her face darkened slightly. He was killed on the job. She cleared her throat, "No." She answered truthfully. After Steve, she hadn't been ready to date again for quite some time. Peggy drained her glass, and so did Dottie. "Good." Said the other woman. She felt a hand clasp hers and she was pulled away from the bar and onto the dancefloor in seconds. She had been supposed to take Steve dancing, but he died before they could. Since then it had been all about the right partner. Peggy looked bewildered, "Dottie! Dancing..isn't really-" she gave up, Dottie wasn't hearing her in the music. She was lost in it and Peggy watched her, completely enchanted by the sway of her hips and the way she moved, her eyes shut, the coloured lights flickering upon her skin, and that little smile on her face. Peggy couldn't help but smile back, though it quickly disappeared when Dottie opened her eyes and placed her hands on Peggy's shoulders, tracing them down to her hips. Dottie brought her closer and pressed their bodies together. Peggy wanted to protest, but found that she couldn't. Her face was surely scarlet by now, but she wasn't standing still anymore. She was now moving with Dottie. Her hands first rested on top of Dottie's, before they made their way up slender arms, and to Dottie's shoulders, before eventually draping her arms around Dottie's neck. They were very close, and now Peggy saw how the other women around them did it. She lost restraint, she lost good sense, and she turned around so that her back was against Dottie's front, both still moving in time with the music. Dottie's hands were now resting on Peggy's stomach, her mouth precariously close to Peggy's ear. Peggy lost a little bit of her mind each time Dottie's lips so much as brushed against the tip of her ear. The room was hot, but Dottie's breath was hotter, and soon she felt it tickle the back of her neck when Dottie moved some of Peggy's hair out of the way. She gasped a little when she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her skin. Peggy shut her eyes, oh God, her heart was racing, her pulse drumming throughout her body. Nobody was paying attention to them, everyone in their own world. It certainly felt like she and Dottie were in theirs. 

Dottie's hand slid further up, and to Peggy's surprise, it didn't stop at her breast, it instead kept going, right up to her neck. Dottie tilted Peggy's chin up, so that her head fell back onto Dottie's shoulder. Peggy smiled slightly, and actually let her. The kisses were brought around to the side of the Peggy's neck, and to the corner of her jaw. Peggy shivered and hummed a little as Dottie did. 

 

Dottie kept it up before she bit down lightly on the skin of Peggy's neck and she felt her moan. And that was it for Dottie. They were leaving. She took the Englishwoman's hand and pulled her outside, flagging down a cab. They got into the back seat and Dottie gave the address. The two women looked at each other and picked up where they had left off, lips locking with the other's immediately. The cab driver looked in his rear view mirror and smirked, shaking his head, continuing to drive. Once they were out and in the building, Dottie couldn't unlock the door fast enough, it was particularly hard because she was trying to do it behind her back, because Peggy just had to pin her against the door. They almost fell into the room when the lock sprung open and Dottie opened the door. She took her key once they were inside and and shut the door again, leaning against it as she did so. She and Peggy stared at each other, breathing hard, cheeks flaming, eyes hungry. 

They moved to each other in unison, and so the battle for dominance began. Dottie was no stranger to another woman's body, and neither was Peggy, it seemed. Dottie felt her back hit cool bedsheets and smiled up at Peggy who was pulling off her dress, having already stripped Dottie of hers on the way in here. Her blue eyes turned almost electric upon seeing what the Englishwoman had to offer, and there was lots to offer. She sat up and pulled the rest of Peggy's dress down for her, planting kisses all over her breasts. She slid down Peggy's bra straps too, continuing to do so, before Peggy unclasped her bra and straddled Dottie, tossing it aside. The blonde took Peggy in her mouth and flicked her tongue against the already erect nipple, lightly sucking as she did so. Peggy's eyes fell shut and she sighed, resting her hands around the back of Dottie's head. Within seconds of Peggy relaxing, Dottie flipped them so that Peggy was now lying down, her back against cool sheets, and Dottie was on top. Peggy raised her eyebrows, "You're strong." Dottie took off her own bra, throwing it to one side, uncaring, "You have no idea." She replied, before leaning forward and hungrily kissing Peggy on those sensual lips of hers. Peggy's eyes were shut and her body was moving against Dottie's hand which had made it's way down.

She slowly came back to earth when she heard something familiar, she opened her eyes and froze, her phone was ringing. "Ignore it." Said Dottie in a low voice. But Peggy wouldn't. She had nearly ignored the phone call when Steve died, nearly. She sat up and went to go fetch her bag. Dottie pushed her hair back from her head, sitting up, and she sighed. What an inconvenience. When Peggy returned she began pulling her clothes back on, causing Dottie to frown, "Really?" Peggy nodded, "Really." Dottie pulled the sheets over herself, it didn't feel right being the only one undressed all of a sudden. Peggy found her clothes around the room and once they were on, she picked up her bag, clearing her throat, "Right, well, um, thanks." Dottie's annoyance seemed to suddenly vanish, and she smiled playfully, "See you later, Peg." She purred. Peggy swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes. See you later." She said before hurrying out. Dottie placed a hand on her forehead, looking around the room, slightly surprised by how far she had been taken in by Peggy Carter. It was probably a good thing she had left, but now she was all hot and bothered for nothing. Dottie's mind wandered to what might have happened if Peggy had stayed and she took care of it herself. 

 

Peggy sat in the back of a cab, both hands in her hair, unsure of what had come over her. She had nearly slept with a woman she had just met. She frowned, a woman who had cheated money from her customers too, at that. She dropped her hands, letting her head fall back against the headrest and stared up out the window at the night sky and the passing headlights. Dottie Underwood, what a woman indeed.

When she got back to SHIELD, Angie and Edwin were just closing up. Angie gave Peggy a quick smile, "You have fun?" She asked. Peggy smoothed down her dress and nodded, "Y-yes. Mostly, yes." Angie raised an eyebrow, grinning, "You alright, English? You seem kind of tense there." Peggy felt her cheeks grow hot, "Don't you have a job to do?" She asked before rushing off. Angie watched her go, her smile fading. She went through the staff only door and trudged upstairs, where Howard was on the phone. He gave Peggy a nod and smile of acknowledgement, listening to the person on the other end speak. Peggy narrowed her eyes and stabbed her index finger at him, "Dead man." She mouthed. His smile fell and he raised his eyebrows. She collected paperwork and slipped it into a plastic wallet before inserting it into a folder and shoving it into her bag. She checked to make sure she had her keys, phone and purse too before picking up her coat from the back of her chair. "Okay, okay, I'll call you next time, I'm sorry." Said Howard, rolling his eyes before hanging up. "Women, huh?" He groaned. Peggy stared at him blankly, saying nothing and Howard quickly stood up, "E-except you! I mean not that you're a man but..." Peggy shook her head, "Alright, stop." She said impatiently, shutting her eyes and massaging her temple. He looked at her sympathetically, "Was it that bad?" Peggy sighed, opening her eyes and looking at him, "No, actually. But it could have been. Goodnight, Howard." She said before walking out and down the stairs. Howard followed her and stood at the doorway, "Hey, Peg, I'm sorry, okay? Just wanted you to get out some more. It's not nice seein' you all cooped up and stressed out." He said. Peggy paused, not turning to look at him, "Well, thank you for trying." She said, before continuing down, and leaving. Howard watched her, scratching his head, wondering what could have gone so wrong. 

As Peggy walked out and along the street, there were heels clicking behind her, "Hey, Peggy, wait up!" Called Angie, hurrying to catch up with the brisk walker. She was still pulling on her black zip up hoodie. Peggy glanced at her, smiling a little, it didn't go with the uniform at all, but it was Angie. "Really, are you okay?" Angie asked, when she had joined Peggy's side, and Peggy nodded, "Yes, thank you Angie." Angie didn't look convinced, "Liar." Peggy pressed her lips together, glad it was only a short walk to her apartment building. While she usually loved Angie's company, she did not love the interrogations. They approached where Peggy lived and slowed down. Angie gently took Peggy's hand in hers, "Hey, Peg, talk to me. You're like a robot sometimes." Peggy stiffened slightly and looked away, "You remember the woman who came to SHIELD? It was about a month ago, and she tricked everyone into betting against her, knowing she'd win all their money?" Angie nodded, watching her with large teal eyes. "Well I saw her again tonight and I...let myself go. She just had this magnetic energy to her, and I fell right into it. I'd have gone all the way with her if my phone hadn't rang." Peggy said, avoiding the innocent gaze. Angie let go of her hand and forced a laugh, "See? That wasn't so hard! That's not such big deal, Pegs. People do it all the time." Peggy might have tried to believe Angie, if not for the way her voice hollowed at the end of that sentence. She dared to look at her, only to see her normally bright eyes had dulled slightly. This was another reason she hadn't wanted to discuss it. Angie nodded, "Nice talk, see ya tomorrow boss!" Peggy watched her walk off, her steps quicker than usual. They were the steps of someone hurrying to get home so that they could hurt in privacy, Peggy had used it many times. She sighed and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Pink Flamingo Casino with Howard doesn't quite go to plan for Peggy.

SHIELD was closed on Sunday and Monday, so on the following Monday Howard went on his weekly visit to the Pink Flamingo Casino. He took Peggy with him, vowing to buy her drinks and win her some cash as an apology. She wore a well fitting, though modest red dress tonight, her dark hair loosely curled, resting on her shoulder. She entered the Pink Flamingo by Howard's side. He was wearing a simple black suit. He bought drinks; a whiskey for Peggy and a tonic water for himself because he was driving. They headed to a blackjack table to begin. Peggy watched Howard play, and flirt with the card dealer. She sipped her drink and surveyed her surroundings, her eyes landing on the roulette table.

A rather large man was laughing robustly, his arm draped around a blonde dressed in rich blue. Their backs were to her, so Peggy couldn't get a look at her, but they clinked glasses before throwing back shots of what looked like vodka. The blonde leaned into him, laughing and generally flirting. Peggy turned back to her own table, but found it far less interesting, so she kept turning back every now and again. When the next round of shots came, she spilled hers, and he drank his. Another round, and she quickly tossed hers into the fake plant pot, and he drank his. The Englishwoman was amused, she was trying to get him drunk while she remained sober, mostly. They ordered a larger number of shots than before and this time she tilted his head back and began pouring them into his mouth for him. When he bent back that little bit, Peggy caught sight of the blonde and her eyes widened. Dottie Underwood! Well now she really had to keep watching. Three more shots down for the man she was with, and he did the same to her. She had one and pulled away slightly, pointing him back towards the roulette. She wanted to keep a clear head, it seemed. He did as she said and Dottie took the opportunity to turn her attention elsewhere. Peggy blinked and quickly turned away. 

 

Dottie smirked from where she stood. "Too late, Peggy." She murmured, raking her eyes up and down the brunette, remembering how their night went last time they met unexpectedly. That dress looked amazing on her, Dottie wouldn't bother to deny. She felt the arm around her tighten and her attention was brought back to the matter at hand. The gorgeous Peggy Carter would have to wait, she was working right now. His name was Laurence, and his hobbies included money and women. Dottie shared that in common, so they had been getting along nicely, not that he knew about the women part. She had was shaken out of her thoughts when Laurence threw his arms up, whooping and cheering, "We did it baby!" He cried, grabbing her. 

 

Peggy and Howard turned around, hearing the commotion, and Howard smiled, nodding, "That'll be me soon." He said, facing the table again. Peggy frowned at him for a moment, he really didn't remember the beautiful blonde? She shook her head a little and looked back over at Dottie who was being kissed on the mouth quite passionately by her companion. Peggy pressed her lips into a firm line and tried to dodge the numerous waves of jealousy she was feeling. It was completely irrational, she had just met the woman for goodness sake. If she wanted to hang around with men twice her age, that was her business and hers alone. She shut her eyes and turned back around, gritting her teeth a little. 

 

Dottie smiled pleasantly at Laurence, though she actually felt like throwing up. "Good job sweetie." She chirped. They went to go bank the chips and received a good amount of ten thousand dollars. Dottie picked up her bag and they headed out to his car, getting into the back of it. Laurence popped a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, despite him being quite drunk already. Dottie smiled, this would be easier than she thought. She leaned into his side, stroking his chest before she slipped a pill into his drink, and kissed his cheek. He downed the whole thing and was knocked out after another minute. Dottie knocked on the chauffeur window and it rolled down as she picked up the briefcase and opened it up on her lap, counting out a sum, "Four thousand, as promised for your cooperation." She said, handing him the money. This was the price of silence and deniability. 

He took it and pulled out a small gun, "Make that five." He said. Dottie moved back a little, surprised, but looking overall unimpressed. "Oh God please! Don't shoot!" She began crying suddenly, begging for her life. He smiled, looking pleased with himself, until Dottie stopped suddenly, her face stone hard. In a matter of seconds he was disarmed, Dottie holding the gun to his head, "I don't know who told you that size didn't matter, but they were wrong." She said. He moved away, as far as he could in a car anyway, "So what were you saying? You were happy with what you were given? Good. Because it's more than you deserve, you little weasel." She snarled, before hitting him across the temple with the butt of the gun, "You try and fuck me over like that ever again and you won't have a head for me to hit. Understood?" She asked, her tone arctic, blue eyes icy. He nodded, "Yes!" He was actually crying, "Yes! I'm sorry." She unloaded the weapon and threw it at him before gathering her things and getting out the car. Just as she got out and the car pulled away hastily, Peggy and Howard exited the casino.

 

Peggy had wanted to leave as soon as she saw Dottie. She should have known the woman would be here tonight, but what were the chances? "Your friend go home?" Peggy asked. Dottie shrugged coyly, "You could say that." Howard looked between the two women, "Woah Peg, you know this bombshell?" He smiled at Dottie who fluttered her eyelashes at him. "No." Said Peggy. "Yes." Said Dottie. They both frowned at each other, wondering why the other had given another answer. Howard looked between them, this time in confusion, "Right..." he said slowly. "We had a little something going on." Offered Dottie, which earned a glare from Peggy, "Hardly." She said, earning another frown from the blonde. They stared daggers at each other for a moment. "Oh, Peggy, you two were...?" Howard asked. Dottie smiled, "Yeah." She said. "No." Said Peggy at the same time. The Englishwoman pinched the bridge of her nose and led Howard away, "Alright, look, we nearly did. But we didn't." She said, dropping her voice to a whisper. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dottie, "Why the hell not?" Peggy shook her head in disbelief, "I give up!" She cried, throwing her arms up and walking away. 

Howard looked back at Dottie and gave her a quick wave before chasing his friend, "Hey, Peg. Peg! Come on. Do you even have her number? You can't just let a girl like that go!" Peggy groaned audibly, "She's a thief, Howard." He chuckled, "Oh yeah, she stole my heart alright." Peggy rolled her eyes and kept walking. "I promise I'll try and be good." Said Dottie, who was following them. Peggy spun around to face her, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Dottie flashed a set of perfect white teeth at her, "Now Peggy, where could possibly be better than with you?" She asked. Peggy felt heat rise up her chest and turned around to keep walking, flustered. She got into Howard's car and shut the door before anyone else could talk to her. Howard and Dottie met eyes. "Can I drop you home somewhere or something?" He asked. She nodded, "Thank you." She got into the back and couldn't help but feel amused at the look of disbelief Peggy was giving her from the front seat. Howard got into the driver's side and started up the engine before driving off, ignoring the glare he was recieving from Peggy.

 

The drive back was silent on Peggy's part, despite Howard and Dottie falling into conversation. They pulled up outside of the building and Howard turned around, "Hey can I get your number?" Dottie stared at him for a second before the corners of her mouth curled up a little, "Only if Peggy agrees to walk me to my door." She said innocently. Howard began rummaging through the glove box before pulling out his phone, looking at Peggy hopefully. Peggy looked defeated, "Oh alright." She tutted, opening her door and getting out. Dottie wrote down a fake number for Howard and gave him a little finger waggle of a wave before getting out and going into the building with Peggy. Howard looked pleased with himself and saved her number in his contacts under the name "Casino Blonde". Bombshell Blonde was already taken apparently. 

 

Peggy and Dottie got into the elevator together and rode up to Dottie's floor. When they got to her door, Peggy was ready to turn right back around and go home. "Don't you wanna come in?" Dottie asked, her tone dangerous. "Howard is waiting for me downstairs." Peggy reminded her. "So call him. I'll pay for your cab home." Dottie said, opening her front door, locking eyes with Peggy. "Maybe we can try Saturday night again." She said. Peggy felt it again. That insane attraction that had gotten her into this mess to begin with. She steeled herself, "I don't think so." She said stubbornly. Dottie approached her, her fingers tracing the neckline of Peggy's dress, "We had fun." Peggy swallowed and nodded, "We did." Dottie moved ever so slightly closer, "So what's stopping you?" She asked, pushing some of Peggy's hair behind her ear. Peggy stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer the question, because really, what was stopping her? Dottie moved in closer and kissed her, her hand sliding to the back of Peggy's head, slender fingers threading through curls. Peggy felt herself slipping away again and she kissed Dottie back, hard. Peggy took hold of the briefcase as they moved into Dottie's room, and Dottie threaded the other hand's fingers through Peggy's soft hair. Peggy kicked the door shut on her way in and they moved straight to the bedroom, bodies heating rapidly, kisses intensifying. She threw the briefcase onto the bed and it sprung open. 

Peggy pulled away for a moment and looked at it, her eyes widening, "Dottie..." Dottie shook her head bringing Peggy's attention back to her, "Leave it." She said before kissing her again. Peggy pulled away, "A gift from your male friend?" She asked cynically. Dottie shut her eyes, dropping her hands with a sigh, "I deserved it for putting up with him all night." Peggy joined her sigh, her face still flushed from the arousal she had just felt, "Goodnight, Dottie." She said before walking away. The blonde frowned at her, "What is your problem?" Peggy shook her head, sighing, "I loved a very good man once. I won't betray his memory by becoming thick with a thief." Dottie blinked at her, finding her reasoning hard to understand, and deep down, taking slight offence, "Well have fun with that, Pegs." Said Dottie, her sarcasm crystal clear. Peggy studied her for a moment, before heading out, leaving behind a frustrated Dottie Underwood who groaned a little. What kind of a challenge was this woman? It never took this long for her. 

 

Howard put down his phone when Peggy got in the car. "Long goodnight kiss?" He teased. She gritted her teeth and sank down in the seat a little, "Just drive." She growled. Howard did as she said; she looked like she'd kill him if he did anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy dreamt of Dottie that night, and Steve. At the same time. It was very questionable, and she woke up just as questionably turned on. She thought about it all day the next day, unable to shake it from her mind. Not that she was really complaining, it hadn't been awful, quite the opposite. Just maybe a little wrong, morally speaking. 

"Hey, Peg, what're you starin' at?" Asked Howard, following Peggy's line of vision to a blank wall and noting her slight red smile. Peggy shook her head, blinking, coming out of her trance, and blushing, "S-sorry, I was--" she choked, and coughed a little bit, "I was miles away, what were you saying?" She asked, shifting in her seat slightly, her pretty face red as a tomato. Howard nodded, "Uh-huh. I was asking if you wouldn't mind depositing some of our profit at the bank for me today. I would do it myself but I gotta make myself look good for a meeting about an investment. Lady on the phone sounded real smooth." Peggy nodded, "Yeah sure." Then she frowned, "What investment?" Howard looked excited, "They wanna see about turning SHIELD into a franchise." He said, his eyes lit up. Peggy's jaw dropped, "What? Howard, weren't you going to tell me? What if I don't want to be franchised? Do I get a say in this?" Howard took her hands, "Peggy, think of all the things we could do! This could be great!" The Englishwoman stared in disbelief, "Bloody hell."

 

Now Dottie Underwood wasn't just a hustler of sorts. She liked to dip into bigger things too. Once she had a large number to her name, she tried her hand at investment. It was a gamble; but she had spent years amongst gamblers, as well as taking it on herself. So really, this wasn't much different to her. She had last invested in a new hotel-build, and it flourished. She received regular payments and sent some money home to her family anonymously - though they probably knew it was their eldest daughter who had left Russia. She was looking for a new place to improve, and she spoke to a few businesses here and there. None caught her attention properly. And that was when her thoughts turned to SHIELD. She had been there, she knew what the staff and the patrons were like. They were all happy to be there, and it was generally doing very well. Why not open more SHIELD bars around the rest of the city and produce the same result? She spoke to Howard over the phone after finding the contact number for the bar. He seemed very enthusiastic and would tell his partner as soon as she got back. Peggy Carter. Dottie firmly reminded herself that this had nothing to do with Peggy Carter, who only saw her as some lowlife thief. She did not want to do this help Peggy, she was doing this for herself. Thankfully, Howard alone would be attending the meeting, though maybe that wasn't the greatest thing either, given his affinity to women...oh and last night. 

She brushed her blonde hair into smooth, soft waves and styled it accordingly before putting on a black pantsuit and picking up her bag and the briefcase containing last night's winnings. She would deposit it before attending her meeting.

 

"Deposit or withdrawal?" Asked the bank teller. "Deposit please." Said a familiar voice. Peggy's eyes widened slightly and she looked around, spotting the woman a few spaces down. Her eyelids lowered slightly in displeasure. Of course. Her ears seemed to be fine-tuned to that woman's voice. Dottie, sensing someone was looking at her, turned and stared at Peggy, whose face flushed red upon remembering her dream. She quickly looked away and finished what she was doing, and went to walk out quickly. Dottie followed, having, too, finished what she was doing. "Peggy." Dottie said, in way of greeting. Though it wasn't her usual excited breathy tone, it was more reserved today. Peggy wasn't entirely surprised, she had been rude last night. "You look smart." Said Peggy, not looking at her. "I'm meeting a man about an investment." She replied.

Peggy narrowed her eyes, was everyone attending meetings about investments today? She remembered what Howard said about the woman on the phone and she stopped in her tracks, Dottie nearly walking into the back of her. "It's you." Concluded Peggy, spinning to face her. She took a slight step back, having been unaware of how close Dottie was. She looked the blonde up and down properly. She looked very good in that suit. Dottie nodded, her demeanour cool, professional. "It's me." She responded, pretending not to notice the way Peggy was eyeing her up. She must have a thing for well dressed women, she thought. She looked at Peggy properly, "Why?" Peggy asked, meeting Dottie's gaze. "Why not? Your bar does well. I want it to do even better, in return for regular payment. That's how it works. Open more SHIELD bars around New York, franchise it, and-," Dottie clicked her fingers, "there we go." Peggy blinked, Dottie made it sound so easy. "What makes you think I want your money?" Peggy asked. "Listen, Peg, sweetie, this isn't about you." Dottie said, checking the time on her phone, "Anyway, I have somewhere to be. If you'll excuse me..." she said, making her way past Peggy, who watched her confident stride until she turned the corner. Peggy clenched and unclenched her fists, sometimes she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch Dottie, or kiss her, despite how wrong it was.

 

"Peg, you wouldn't believe who it was I spoke to on the phone. You know, I thought that cool tone was familiar." Said Howard, walking into their office above SHIELD looking a little flustered. Peggy looked up from the computer she had just been typing on, "Let me guess, that blonde hellhound Dottie Underwood?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. That gorgeous blonde hellhound Dottie Underwood, who had not escaped her thoughts all day. He paused, and nodded, "Uh, yeah actually." Peggy looked him up and down with slight distaste, as Howard straightened up his tie and tidied his hair, "And did you both get what you wanted?" Peggy asked bitterly, turning her attention back to her work. "Oh hey Peg, cmon, you don't like the woman anyway. I didn't think you'd be mad." Howard said apologetically. "You're a dog." Peggy replied simply, not looking at him. He approached her, "Peg...", he began. "Oh Howard will you just leave it alone! I don't give a damn." She snapped, glaring at him. He backed off with a nod, and Peggy felt bad. It wasn't as though she liked Dottie. Sure, she was insanely attractive and incredibly charming, but Peggy didn't like her. And she definitely was not jealous. 

 

Dottie was quite satisfied with how the meeting went. Men were so easy to manipulate, she found. She would talk to realtors in the morning and see where she could open more bars, and get into contact with contractors to draw up building plans and so on. She checked her watch, time to go to her safe bar. She took off her jacket and hung it up in her wardrobe, before loosening a few buttons on her white shirt and rolling up the sleeves. She looked in mirror and fingered through her hair, ruffling it up at the top a little for volume. She liked to appear less business-like when going out. Her black heels were fine and were comfortable enough, so she kept those on, as well as the fitted pair of black trousers. Checking she had everything with her and that she looked fine, she headed out. 

When she got there, she ordered drinks and sat down, observing the girls tonight. None took her fancy, so it would be a fairly quiet night for her unless she was approached. In that case she could have a little fun. "I hear the meeting went well." Said a southern English voice in her ear. Peggy moved around to the other side of the table and sat down opposite. Dottie looked down at her drink, and back at Peggy before nodding, because it had, she got what she wanted. "He would have said yes without the extra special treatment." Peggy told her, the statement cutting into Dottie slightly. "Well, it doesn't hurt to make sure." She replied, taking a drink, studying Peggy over the rim of the glass. Peggy pressed her lips together for a moment, which tonight were painted their usual red. Dottie thought they looked just tempting. "Does it matter?" Dottie asked her. Peggy looked her straight in the eye, "As it happens, it does. Howard is my friend, and I don't think you should screw him around for your own gain." She said matter-of-factly. "Well, that's one way of putting it, Peg. Howard didn't seem to mind one bit." Dottie retorted, interested by the conversation. Peggy was visibly frustrated, "Yes, well, he wouldn't. Obviously. But I'm asking you not to." Dottie's expression grew amused, which annoyed Peggy further, it seemed. "Is this still about Howard's feelings?" Dottie asked. Peggy stood up suddenly and walked out. Dottie drained her glass and got up, walking after the Englishwoman. Once out, she saw Peggy a few meters ahead, "Peggy?" Dottie called, frowning. Peggy ignored her and continued before turning off. Dottie followed her to where she had turned and her wrist was grabbed, pulling her into an alley.

 

Peggy threw her back against a wall, pinning her against it. Dottie was in awe, "Peg-?" Peggy interrupted her with a hard kiss, "You don't need to convince Howard anymore." She whispered when their lips parted. Dottie blinked, her blue eyes still surprisingly vibrant in the dark, "But I'm a good for nothing thief. Maybe I do." Dottie said. She heard a low growl escape from Peggy's throat and Peggy kissed her again with more ferocity in way of reply. Peggy had been jealous, Dottie felt it, and she was flattered. The blonde responded and they kept it up, hands wandering, lips grinding and tongues meeting, cheeks flushed and hearts racing. They quickly separated when they heard a whistle somewhere further from inside the alley, and two men stalked up to them. The women made faces of disgust at the same time. "What do we have here?" One asked.

 

Peggy rolled her eyes; cliché was an understatement. "Can we help you?" She asked, her tone annoyed, having been interrupted. "Sure can." Said one, brandishing a tire iron, looking them up and down. She heard Dottie sigh from beside her. 

The men jumped at them and they both took on one each, Peggy throwing hers into the brick wall and punching him as hard as her fists would let her. Peggy had learned a lot from self defence classes about using her natural strength and using the objects around her to take her opponent down. Peggy heard Dottie disarm her guy when the tire iron hit the floor, and she looked over for a second before being punched in the face, momentarily pushing her back. But the man Peggy was fighting was already injured. Peggy was not, so she grabbed a nearby trash can lid and used it like a shield, bashing him with it before hitting him over the head and knocking him out cold. She spun around to see Dottie kicking hers, stretching out one leg and hooking her opponent in the jaw with the side of her heel before punching him and sending him to the ground. Peggy frisbied the trashcan lid to her and Dottie caught it happily, the pair of them listening to the crash as it hit his head. Another one down for the count. She tossed it aside, looking like she hadn't broken a sweat, though she was breathing hard, "Well that was fun." She concluded, somewhat pleased with herself. Peggy nodded, her breathing also somewhat erratic. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" They both asked in unison before pausing and laughing. 

 

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Dottie asked once they were at Dottie's apartment. Peggy raised her eyebrows, "Coffee? That seems fairly innocent." Dottie shrugged, "I'm not all evil and sex appeal. A girl needs a break sometimes." Peggy smiled slightly, "Tea, please." Dottie nodded, she should have known, "Let me guess, you're one of those Earl Grey English girls." The blonde said, strolling into the kitchen area. "Are you surprised?" Peggy called, looking around the lounge as she sat down on the sofa. She heard Dottie chuckle a little before answering, "No." There seemed to be no photographs, or anything personal at all, really. She felt some sympathy towards Dottie, guessing it might be something to do with why she was the way she was. Dottie came in with a cup of tea for Peggy and none for herself, "Didn't you want anything?" Peggy asked. Dottie paused, seeming slightly embarrassed for a moment, something which came scarcely for her, "I only own one cup actually." Peggy's jaw dropped, "Dottie, why on earth-? Here!" She tried to give Dottie the cup so that she could have the tea instead. Dottie held up her hands, laughing a little, "It's alright, it's alright! I know to buy more kitchenware for the next time." Peggy set down her cup so that her drink had a chance to cool, "Right you do! I'll be checking to make sure." She said, looking at Dottie, whose expression had softened slightly at the indication Peggy would like to visit her more often. Dottie blinked and seemed to pay attention properly, "You're bruising." Said Dottie. Peggy touched her own face subconsciously, "Not surprised, I got socked in the face getting distracted by your martial arts!" She exclaimed, causing Dottie to smile again. Peggy was slightly scared by how it lit up the room the way it did, Dottie Underwood genuinely smiling was magnificent. 

She averted her gaze, "So, do you have any family?" Peggy asked her, looking around again, "You don't seem to keep any photographs on display." Dottie stayed quiet, and Peggy turned her attention back to the other woman, who was staring at her feet. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. You don't have to tell me." Said Peggy quickly, and apologetically. "I have two sisters, I'm the oldest." Offered Dottie, looking back up. Peggy smiled, "Ah, how old are they?" Dottie thought for a moment, "By now I think Kseniya is twenty-one, and Sofia is sixteen." She said. "Lovely names. Do you see them often?" Asked Peggy gently, guessing by the way Dottie had to think of their ages, that the answer was no. Dottie shook her head, "No. Not for years now. I send them money every month, though." She replied, her tone becoming rather sombre. Peggy nodded and decided it was time to change the subject. "What are your plans for SHIELD, anyway?" She asked. She felt better about Dottie, having learned she wasn't just conning people out of their money for her own benefit.

 

Dottie mentally clawed her way back to reality. Her mind had wandered off to her sisters. She forced a smile she was not quite ready to give and perked up her voice, "Well, Peg-" her voice cracked and she stopped. Oh god. She got up and excused herself, heading to the en-suite, Peggy looking on in shock. There, she let herself fall apart quietly. Something she hadn't done in months. Her parents, she did not care for, they had done nothing for her. But her sisters had been her whole life, aside from the constant studying and working to provide for them. And the fact that she had left them and had never returned haunted her each day and night. Dottie had sent no letters along with the money, and had given no phone calls. She couldn't do it. The blonde wiped her eyes and nose, letting out a shaky sigh. She felt guilty. And even now she wasn't doing things right, but perhaps beginning to put money towards legitimate small businesses was a start in the right direction. She had thought about building a girl's school in her hometown too, one which was free for families who could not afford other schools. Dottie did want to be good; the path she had taken had just not been the greatest. The Russian fixed up her appearance and walked out, bumping into Peggy who paused for a moment before a little awkwardly wrapping her arms around Dottie, shocking her slightly. Dottie chuckled weakly to herself, Peggy wasn't good at this either, but she found her effort endearing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said Peggy. Dottie relaxed and slowly hugged her back, "Don't be. It's just not something I ever get to talk about." She felt Peggy's arms tighten in response to this. 

 

Peggy's phone began to ring in the other room and they reluctantly pulled away from each other as Peggy gave Dottie an apologetic look. Dottie acknowledged it, and watched Peggy dash off to go answer her phone. She let out another sigh, placing a neatly manicured hand on her forehead. She suddenly felt stupid for acting so soft. The last thing she needed was for Peggy to become some shoulder to cry on. She was Dottie Underwood for God's sake. She pulled herself together and headed into the lounge to hear Peggy say, "No, I'm not coming back tonight." Peggy turned around and found Dottie's cool blue eyes, and searched for some kind of approval. Dottie gave it to her with a confident smirk. "Yes well, I'm sure you can find it on your own. Goodnight Howard." Said Peggy, before tossing her mobile into her bag, having hung up. "I didn't have sex with him, you know." Dottie told her, grinning. Peggy's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled, "I just ruffled his feathers a little. He probably wasn't going to correct you though." Dottie said. Peggy approached her, "Well that certainly helps." She said, toying with the collar of Dottie's crisp white shirt. Dottie felt her heart begin to pound involuntarily, she was almost certain Peggy could hear it. "And you're not totally selfish with your earnings." She said, grinning. Dottie ran a knuckle down the side of Peggy's face which was bruised, watching the brunette wince ever so slightly, "Oh darling, you have no idea." She exhaled watching the way Peggy's breathing deepened. 

They were taking the clothes off of each other in seconds flat, Dottie pushing Peggy down onto the sofa and pulling off the Engliswoman's pants. Peggy leaned forward and began unbuttoning Dottie's pants, kissing her stomach and moving further down as she unzipped them and slid them off, feeling Dottie's hand in her hair. Once she stepped out of her pants, she took back her hand and pressed it to Peggy's throat, pushing her toward the back of the sofa as she straddled her, both of them successfully stripped to their underwear. Dottie felt an arm around her waist, and Peggy flipped them so that Dottie was lying on the sofa, Peggy settled between her legs, kissing the blonde's long neck. Dottie let her head fall back, granting Peggy better access, and sighing as the other woman's hands drew further south, massaging and spreading her thighs. A pleasant sound escaped Dottie's lips when Peggy's hot tongue made it's way across her jaw line. She arched her back when it ran down her body.

 

Peggy, noting the slight surprised look on Dottie's face when she began to tug down her panties and pull them over and off her legs, Peggy smiled, "What can I say? I'm a giver." Dottie's eyelids fluttered shut and her head fell back against the arm of the chair, "I'm getting that." She sighed, her mouth falling open a little. Her hand found it's way back to Peggy's head and she pushed down, moving against Peggy's mouth a little. 

Peggy shut her own eyes, her focus entirely on pleasuring the squirming woman beneath her. She felt Dottie jolt slightly when Peggy's tongue entered her before being followed by a pair of skilled fingers. "Oh...Peg...gy." Dottie moaned quietly, still moving with her. Peggy smiled a little, increasing pressure and speed; she definitely planned to turn up the volume as she went along. 

 

The pair found themselves in the bedroom by the end of the night and were left a heated, tangled mess in the morning. Peggy woke up slowly, the side of Dottie's sleeping face resting on top of her rising and falling chest. Peggy took a deep breath as she came around and studied Dottie with a little smile before leaning back and shutting her eyes again. She heard a small noise escape the other woman as she shifted slightly in her sleep, and it caused a bigger smile to spread on Peggy's face. She moved her head a little so she could see Dottie better and she stroked her blonde hair. Dottie's breathing changed and she too came around slowly, moaning a little. Peggy felt arousal build again just feeling Dottie's naked body move against hers, but she tried to push it aside because she had never seen the other woman look so tranquil. 

 

Dottie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You're still here?" She asked, her voice deep, having just woken up. Peggy frowned, "Of course." Dottie looked at her, sensing the offense she had caused and quickly held up a hand, "No no, sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised is all. People are usually gone before I'm awake." Peggy got up and immediately began getting dressed. "Peg? Hey are you okay?" Dottie asked, her tone sounding a lot more concerned than she would have liked. She listened to the other woman brush her teeth and clean her face in the en-suite. She emerged looking fresh and just as desirable to Dottie. Peggy nodded, "I won't be long, stay put." She said, grabbing her bag and heading out. Dottie wrapped the blankets around herself, frowning, unsure of what had just happened. She fell back onto the bed, both arms over her eyes, a sigh passing her lips. Peggy Carter was a puzzle to work out sometimes. 

Soon she heard Peggy come back in, plastic rustling, and some clattering in the kitchen. Dottie sat up again, she had fallen asleep. She headed into the en-suite and had a shower before cleaning her own teeth and drying off. She pulled on a silk robe and tied it up, leaving her hair damp and very curled due to it's getting wet. The smell of cooking hit her nose as she headed through the bedroom and into the kitchen. Dottie raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised, Peggy was making them breakfast. "I bought some plates and things." Said Peggy over her shoulder as she plated up omelettes. Dottie didn't know what to say, it was incredibly kind of her. "Peggy...you didn't have to-," she began helplessly. 

 

Peggy turned around, plates in her hand and took them over to the black dinning table, "Well I did. Sit down." Replied Peggy. "Tea? Coffee?" She asked. Dottie did as she said and took a seat, "Coffee, please." Peggy nodded and poured them both a drink, before bringing over sugar, a teaspoon and milk. Dottie added what she liked in her coffee and watched Peggy add hers before they both tucked in. "I like your hair like that." Said Peggy fondly, taking Dottie by surprise. "Thanks." She replied with a shy smile. They shared a short moment before continuing. 

 

"Plans for today?" Asked Peggy. Dottie shrugged, "I was probably going to come bother you, but I guess I don't need to right now." She said, smirking. Peggy chuckled, "Well I have work tonight. Come visit the bar. Meet the staff. They should know what's going on with SHIELD." Dottie nodded, "I'll do that." They finished their breakfast and talked a while longer before Peggy got ready to leave, "Well I'm going home to go have a shower and change. I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble." She said, heading out of the door, Dottie holding it open for her. Dottie paused, "Thank you, Peg." She said eventually. Peggy's face lit up, "It was nothing. Bye-bye, lovely." She headed off and Dottie watched her, shaking her head with a small smile. It was much more than nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day and night which follows Peggy and Dottie's get-together.

Peggy studied the door of her apartment, a sinking feeling crashing over her. She had tried unlocking it, only to find it already unlocked. Her heart pounding, she slipped her keys in between her fingers before heading in cautiously. She slid out of her heels as soon as she stepped in, and proceeded silently, knowing where not to stand to avoid any creaking. She moved slowly, checking every room as she went along. She paused to listen and heard rustling in the bathroom. Peggy tightened her fist around her keys, waiting for the intruder to emerge. Her hearing had grown sensitive, and the door handle turned. Out came Howard Stark in a bathrobe, his hair damp, cheeks flushed, followed by the smell of Peggy's shampoo and a cloud of steam. He jumped when he saw Peggy, "Peggy! Hi!" He exclaimed nervously. "You swine!" She hissed. He held his hands up as though she were pointing a gun at him, "L-look you didn't tell me where to find the cash flow forecast last night so I-" Peggy's eyes were burning, "So you let yourself in right through my front door?" Howard sniggered, spotting an innuendo in the sentence, "Oh grow up." Peggy growled, "I see you've made yourself at home." She pointed out.

Howard looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Peg, I shouldn't have picked your lock. I remembered you said you wouldn't be home last night so I stuck around a little while. I ended up falling asleep... in your bed," Peggy sighed, she had just cleaned those sheets, "and then this morning I needed a shower! I had to use something to clean myself." Peggy already knew he had used her shampoo, her face turned a little green, "Oh please don't say you used my bar of soap." She said in dismay. Howard pressed his lips together, "It's very nice soap-," he began, "Keep it, just take it." Said Peggy, shaking her head, holding up her hands. She dropped her keys into the bowl in the hallway and headed into her bedroom, "Oh Howard!" She cried, causing Howard to flinch. 

 

Dottie had made her calls and was now free to enjoy the rest of her day. She didn't like it. It meant time she was able to spend thinking about Peggy Carter. She smiled as she looked over at the cleaned dishes, which were now dry. It looked like Peggy was planning on visiting more often. Peggy who cooked her breakfast and liked her curly hair. Dottie felt herself grow warm, and for some reason it was nothing to do with temperature. She scowled and dismissed the thoughts which had caused such a reaction, lowering her gaze to the pen she had been using to make notes, and had been fiddling with. 

Her thoughts instead turned to her sisters, Kseniya and Sofia. She hoped they were well. She told herself she had left that life behind, which was why she had never sent word, called, or visited. Dottie had told herself that for so long, that she felt it was too late to do any of it now, even if she wanted to. Her sisters would surely hate her. She looked around the empty room, feeling suddenly very lonely. She sighed and gathered her notes, putting them away for later reference. Dottie got up and got dressed, she was quite finished feeling sorry for herself. 

 

"So where were you last night?" Asked Howard slyly, watching Peggy smooth out her new clean sheets. Peggy stiffened a little, but continued, clearing her throat, "I was visiting a friend." She said simply. "Peggy. Come on. Who do you think you're talkin' to here? Don't think I can't see that afterglow you're wearing." He saw the tips of Peggy's ears burn bright red before she turned her head slightly, revealing a red face, "I'm going in the shower. Try not to wreck the place." He smirked and watched her leave the room. Peggy shut the bathroom door behind her and leaned against it, shutting her eyes with a sigh. She wasn't ashamed, Dottie Underwood wasn't someone you were ashamed of, rather someone most would show off on their arm. Not that Peggy was the type to do that. It's just that if Howard knew, he would never let her hear the end of it.

Steve was probably turning in his grave, she thought with dismay. But Dottie deserved better than to be pushed aside like some inconvenience who had benefits when it suited others. She was just more. A diamond in the rough, thankfully seeming to be trying to polish her edges. Peggy switched on the hot water and adjusted it until it was a suitable temperature, before stripping off and getting in. Only yesterday morning she had hated the woman, she thought, frowning.

Peggy headed into SHIELD later on, dressed in white and blue like the employees. She and Howard gathered up the team and sat them all down. Angie in particular seemed to be quite disinterested. Peggy pushed it aside and cleared her throat, "Right, so, we've sat you all down here just to make you all aware of some updates to SHIELD." She said. Howard nodded, "That's right. Things are changing around here." Everyone looked suddenly a lot more interested, and there was a shift in atmosphere. Peggy caught it, "Nobody is losing their job." She reassured them. Edwin placed a hand on his chest, a gesture of relief. "No, no, of course not! In fact we're going to be expanding our business and opening new bars in other parts of the city with the help of an investor, who has taken a quite a chance on us." Howard told them. Peggy nodded, "A rather unlikely investor, but a good one all the same." Howard looked at her, a little surprised at the change in her tone when referring to Dottie Underwood. Dottie, who walked in through the doors, turning the heads of everyone but Peggy and Howard, who were already facing in her direction. 

"I hope I'm not late." Said Dottie, grinning widely. Howard shook his head, "Not at all, right this way. We were just telling everyone what was happening." As she walked to the front of the room, everyone else followed, and soon they were all facing Howard and Peggy again. Angie stared in disbelief, before throwing Peggy a questioning glance. Peggy responded with a slightly apologetic look at having blindsided Angie, but that's what this meeting was for. She then found the cool blue eyes she had become accustomed to staring into and smiled a little, trying to remain professional in front of everyone. Dottie smiled back, having a stronger impact on Peggy's knees than Peggy would've liked. She joined Peggy and Howard's sides, "May I introduce you all to Dottie Underwood." Said Peggy, trying to keep her eyes from wandering down the woman beside her. Howard and Peggy both cleared and sat down at the front, giving Dottie space to talk a little bit about what she was bringing to the table.

 

"Any questions?" She asked, catching a pair of narrowed teal eyes. They belonged to some young woman with light brown hair. It seemed Dottie really couldn't be everyone's cup of tea. As long as she was Peggy's, she thought, surprised by how intently the Englishwoman had been listening and absorbing what she was saying. The group shook their heads, satisfied with what Dottie had told them. The young woman who seemed to dislike her raised her hand and Dottie nodded at her, "Yes? What's your name?" Dottie asked politely, despite the clear disdain from the other woman. Everyone turned to see who was asking the question, and Peggy's face seemed to fall when she saw who it was. "Angie. And yeah, I got a question. Why's the woman who rattled chains 'round here suddenly interested in investin' stolen cash? Y'know, the cash you stole from our customers not so long ago?" 

There was a murmur around the room and a few unsure looks cast Dottie's way. Howard pulled a little at his collar which suddenly seemed too tight and Peggy glared at Angie. The Englishwoman stood up to scold Angie and Dottie shook her head at her, unfazed. Peggy looked a little confused but sat down, letting Dottie handle it. "I appreciate and I fully understand your concern. Both Peggy and Howard have been made aware that that night was simply a test of how such a scenario were to be handled. Having seen the way Peggy and Howard took care of it, my interest in SHIELD was final. All money has been refunded." She lied fluently, shocking Peggy and Howard. Peggy glanced at Angie who seemed to sink back into her seat a little embarrassed, and even mad, though accepting of the answer. "Anyone else?" Asked Dottie. Everyone shook their heads and Howard stood up to end the meeting, Peggy still a little stunned by how fast Dottie had been on her feet. 

 

"Coulda let a girl know, Peg, I feel like an idiot." Said Angie, her brow furrowed, cheeks flaming. Peggy had found her hiding in the kitchen. There was still an hour before opening. "How was I to know you were going to try and push us all back into the gutter? Angie you had no right." Said Peggy firmly. Angie glared at her, eyes burning, "I had no right? For all I knew you were about to let some con run this place!" Peggy's lips formed a line, she sort of was. "Well Dottie won't be running the place. It'll still be Howard and I. She's just pitching ideas and paving the way for them really, we get the final say. Howard made sure of that before he signed the contracts." Said Peggy. Angie seemed to have cooled a little, having learned this, "Good, so I don't gotta like her, cause I don't Peg, not one bit." Peggy smiled a little fondly at Angie's hard headed nature, "I know, darling." Angie wasn't quite finished though, "So what's the deal? You two screwin' each other?" She asked, causing Peggy to choke and enter a coughing fit. The red faced Englishwoman shook her head and began blabbering something about needing to go do something before rushing out. That something was probably Dottie Underwood, thought Angie bitterly, folding her arms.

"Have you had a chance to talk to everyone?" Asked Peggy, finding Dottie at the bar with a rather flustered Edwin Jarvis. Dottie spun around to face Peggy, wearing a bright smile while Edwin took his chance to scurry off. Peggy watched him go and opened her mouth to ask why he was in such a rush, but felt a hand on her face and was brought closer to Dottie's face. Peggy pulled back in horror, "Dottie! I work here." She watched Dottie's expression turn confused, "So?" She asked. Peggy took the hand she had so violently pulled away from and held it discreetly, "I can't expect to be taken seriously here if people see me kissing the woman investing in us; or anyone at all actually." It took Dottie a second but she nodded in understanding, before there was a mischievous gleam in her eye. "So as long as nobody sees..." she ran a finger down Peggy's chest from her collarbone, keeping an eye on everyone else around the room, "it's okay?" Peggy felt herself growing hot again and she was reluctant, but she slapped away Dottie's hand, "Dottie." She warned. Dottie looked at her again and stopped, visibly amused, "I'll catch up with you soon, Pegs." She chirped before sauntering off, leaving Peggy's eyes trained on the deliberate extra sway of her hips. Peggy groaned inwardly and forced herself to look elsewhere before she shoved Dottie into the office upstairs and locked the door behind them both. 

Peggy looked over everything once more, before opening SHIELD's doors to the public. The bouncers stepped outside, "So what's the deal with the blonde?" Asked Jack Thompson, once of the bouncers. Peggy frowned at him, "What do you mean?" He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, before exhaling it, away from Peggy out of respect, "I saw you two over at the bar. She seemed a little more interested in being just more than colleagues," he smirked, "if you know what I mean." Peggy cleared her throat, "Her hand slipped. I was caught off guard, that's all." Jack nodded, though he looked both clearly unconvinced and amused, "Yeah. Sure. That how you get business these days?" He asked, smugly. Peggy's cheeks flamed, "Jack Thompson if you want to keep your job, I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless what ever you have to say is even remotely important, which I highly doubt it will be." Peggy shot back. His partner, Roger Dooley raised his eyebrows at him, whilst Jack turned away, a frown settled on his face. Peggy gave half a nod and strutted back inside. Dooley began chuckling, "Bet you won't be sayin' nothing like that again for a while yet, huh? Y'know you should just say something if you have such a crush on Carter. I won't judge." Jack's frown grew more intense and he let out a noise of frustration and threw the rest of his cigarette on the floor, he didn't even want the damn thing any more. 

Peggy headed up to the office to call hers and Howard's financial advisor, Daniel Sousa. She wanted to arrange a meeting between Howard, Daniel, Dottie, and herself. Just to be sure everything would run nicely. She sat down at her desk and picked up the telephone receiver before stabbing in his number. He answered and she began talking to him about it, writing down available dates. She heard the door open and looked up, to see Dottie Underwood, who saw she was on the phone and grinned, shutting the door as quietly as she could. Peggy swallowed, listening to Daniel ramble on about something, watching Dottie advance closer, unbuttoning her shirt at a tantalizingly slow rate. Peggy felt herself grow hot at the collar and almost squeaked when Dottie sat on her lap to kiss her neck. "Peggy, are you there?" She heard Daniel ask. "Y-yes. Sorry." Said Peggy, her voice softer and breathier than before. 

Peggy placed her hand over the phone, "Dottie, as much as I... well, could this wait?" She asked. Dottie pulled back and studied her, "Fine." She said nonchalantly. "Thank you." Said Peggy. As soon as she began speaking to Daniel though, Dottie began stretching, arching her back and moaning as she did so. Peggy's face flushed, "Peggy, what was that?" Asked Daniel. "Um, me, sorry." She apologised, glaring at Dottie, who looked incredibly amused. Daniel paused, "Well, um," Dottie moaned again, barely able to contain her laughter, and Peggy nearly burst into flames, "S-sorry Daniel." She apologised again, very tempted to punch Dottie in the face. Dottie opened up her unbutonned shirt and covering herself up again when it was down past her shoulders, teasing Peggy as best she could. 

Peggy was focused on Dottie again, not particularly listening to Daniel, "Is...it me?" He asked. "Yes, yes." Said Peggy, absentmindedly, watching Dottie. "Oh wow, Peggy, really?" He asked, surprised. Peggy frowned, paying attention to him again, "Because I have felt the same way for a while now, I just wasn't sure how to tell you. You're amazing, I just can't help myself, I'm-," Peggy shook her head, "O-oh my God, what?" She asked, interrupting him, squeezing her eyes shut, "No Daniel, oh God, sorry that was a mistake, I didn't mean-," she placed a hand on her forehead, "Oh." He said dejectedly. Peggy cleared her throat, "See you on Wednesday." She said quickly before putting down the phone. 

"Dottie Underwood I could kill you!" Said Peggy. Dottie looked pleased, "Well now that I have your full attention..." she closed the distance between them and kissed Peggy passionately. Peggy leaned into it before remembering she was supposed to be mad at the blonde. She pulled free and they found each other's gaze, Peggy finding it increasingly hard to stay angry. 

 

The door swung open and they both looked over to it, to see Howard being pushed in by some redhead, his face covered in red lipstick marks. Peggy pushed Dottie off of her and they both jumped up, trying to appear natural, Dottie keeping her back to Howard as she buttoned up her shirt again. He caught sight of Peggy and Dottie and quickly detached himself from the woman, trying to quickly fix his appearance, "Ah, ladies, hello. I was just showing...," he looked to the redhead for help, earning an eyeroll from her, "Melanie." She informed him. He nodded, turning back to Dottie and Peggy, "Right! I was just showing Melanie around." He said, smiling. Peggy had already cleared her throat numerous times, avoiding eye contact with Howard, "We...um...we should really get that light bulb fixed..." Peggy mumbled.

Dottie rolled her eyes and smiled at Melanie, who smiled back. "Melanie... what a pretty name." Dottie purred. Peggy and Howard looked at Dottie, eyebrows skyward. Peggy then frowned when Dottie turned her attention back to the Englishwoman, and Howard watched her do it, before looking back at Dottie, his mouth opening. He had silently come to a conclusion. Peggy caught him and threw her hands up, "No, no!" She told him, unable to prevent the smile on his face from growing. 

"Peggy Carter. You and Miss Underwood...?" He asked suggestively. Dottie raised an eyebrow, not understanding what Peggy was so flustered over. "N-no!" Said Peggy defensively. "No?" Dottie asked, frowning. Peggy looked suddenly guilty, looking between Howard and Dottie, unsure of how to answer. Melanie watched on, fascinated by the scene. 

 

"I don't think Howard deserved to be punched in the face, Pegs." Said Dottie, stepping out the back for some air with Peggy. "He knew too much." Said Peggy simply. Dottie chuckled and shook her head, "Well if that isn't a good enough reason, I don't know what is." She said. Peggy's expression had been serious until she looked over at Dottie. It immediately broke and they both stood laughing about the whole thing. "Poor Howard, I should apologise later." Said Peggy, wiping a tear from her eye. The laughter restarted when they looked at each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Dottie's associate.

The meeting with Daniel Sousa took place on the next Monday in the meeting room of a friend of Daniel's. Dottie brought along an associate of her own and arrived looking very professional and in Peggy's opinion, very sexy in a black pencil dress. It had a low square neckline and firm bodice which continued down and pulled firmly across her thighs. Around her neck was a simple silver necklace, which matched her earrings. Her blonde locks were set in smooth waves, makeup minimal though precise and effective. Peggy Carter was breathless.

She hadn't seen Dottie for the last few days so this hit her harder than usual. Her attention was taken off of Dottie by an older balding gentleman who seemed to fidget with his wedding band quite a lot. He held out a hand to her, having already introduced himself to Howard. Peggy vaguely remembered hearing the name Ivchenko. She shook his hand, "Peggy Carter." She told him. "Lovely to meet you." He looked at her appreciatively, "Oh the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Carter." He said, his accent thick Russian. Howard looked amused, "Oh no, she's a miss." He corrected Ivchenko. Peggy shot him a glare and the Russian raised his eyebrows, "No husband?" He asked, surprised. "No." Answered Dottie shortly, folding her arms. Throwing him a "What are you doing?" look when he turned his attention to her. He shrugged and Peggy did the same to Howard, who also shrugged.

Daniel arrived, apologising about being late, something about having to drop his girlfriend Violet off at the hospital, because she was a nurse. Peggy frowned at him for a moment confused by why he had been saying those things on the phone if he had a girlfriend. She shook her head, deciding that she didn't care, and she cut him short, "Can we begin please?"

 

Peggy should not have chosen to sit opposite Dottie at the table, Dottie reflected. Her long smooth leg slowly rubbing against Peggy's was entirely Peggy's own fault. Oh, but Dottie just loved teasing the normally stoic Englishwoman. It was fun watching her try to hide her blush, shuffle in her seat, stutter and sweat. She occasionally met eyes with Dottie and each time Dottie expected her to frown and silently order her to stop; but the order never came, and neither did the frown. Peggy was actually enjoying it. Dottie leaned forward a little to mask the movement of her leg as she slipped off a shoe. Peggy was listening to Daniel talk, occasionally nodding in agreement, her expression as natural as she could manage. When Dottie's leg separated from hers, her brown eyes flew to her, written with some confusion. Dottie smiled slyly, checking nobody was looking her way, before nodding at Daniel, only half listening to him, and running her leg back up Peggy's. She pushed higher than usual, grateful for the flexibility which came from martial arts classes. She kept her attention moving between Peggy and Daniel, watching for Peggy's reaction as Dottie leant back in her seat, appearing relaxed when she was actually pushing her foot closer and closer to what was between Peggy's legs. She reached it and was pleasantly surprised by how wet she was. It took everything Dottie had not to let out any kind of noise of appreciation. Ivchenko began speaking and she listened earnestly, rubbing Peggy into a private oblivion. 

They all headed out, the meeting was over. Howard headed off for dinner plans. "Thank you for your time Mister Ivchenko, and yours too Miss Underwood." Said Daniel, shaking their hands. The franchising was going ahead as soon as possible. He turned to Peggy and watched her, lingering for a moment longer than Dottie liked. "Do you... want to go get coffee or something? We could...um talk." Dottie narrowed her eyes at him. Peggy declined, "Sorry Daniel, I already have plans with Dottie." She said, placing a hand on Dottie's arm, causing her expression to soften significantly. Daniel looked at Dottie a little helplessly and nodded, "Oh! Okay you two enjoy that. I should really get going anyway. It was great to see you again Peggy." He said quickly before hurrying off. Peggy hummed, turning to Dottie and Ivchenko. "I shall see you later then...?" Ivchenko asked the tall blonde. Dottie nodded, "Yes." She said, obediently more than anything, because he had made it clear that they needed to talk later. He looked pleased, "Nice to meet you Miss Carter." He said to Peggy before walking off, fiddling with his wedding band. 

Peggy and Dottie were alone at last. 

 

"I haven't told you how good that dress looks on you darling." Said Peggy, looking at the discarded dress at the end of the bed. They couldn't get back to Dottie's apartment fast enough. Dottie responded with a smile, her mind was currently elsewhere. She knew why Ivchenko would want to talk to her. He knew what she did for a living. "Are you alright?" Asked the woman beside her. Dottie quickly perked up, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked brightly. Peggy nodded, but Dottie knew better than to assume that she was convinced. She stood up and headed into the en-suite for a shower, "You coming?" She asked the Englishwoman. Peggy's eyes gleamed, "I'll be right there." 

 

"What are you doing?" Ivchenko inquired later when he and Dottie met up. "You seem to want this genuinely. Do you know how much we could both make if you helped build this business as high as it can be, before taking everything they have?" He continued. Dottie stared at him, her brow furrowing. Doing something like that seemed so wrong now. He studied her, fiddling with his wedding band, "Miss Underwood, look at me, focus." Dottie did as he said. Ivchenko was not just her financial advisor, he was the one who helped Dottie pull off bigger scores. More of the money went to him, not just Dottie. Dottie was allowed freedom, and to use her own methods, but Ivchenko was in charge. 

"You seem like you have gone...soft." he said. Dottie's brow furrowed further because it was true. She was on some kind of road to redemption, wanting to do things properly. The truth is she had wanted to for years now. But only recently had she found the courage to do so. Sitting here under Ivchenko's scrutinizing gaze though, she felt it slipping away. She looked him straight in the eye, her expression suddenly hardened, "Do you think I can earn their trust by not putting in a hundred percent? Of course I seem to want this genuinely. If you think I do, then they definitely think so too. Howard Stark may be, but Peggy Carter is certainly no fool. It would be wise not to underestimate her." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he sat back in his seat, smiling at her. "Ah, there she is." He said gleefully. 

Dottie forced her guilt to subside as she smiled back, "I was never gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetness.

Four months later brought them into November, and they had already started renovating an old bar, and were turning it into a SHIELD bar. Manhattan this time. It was closer to where Dottie lived, and since Peggy would need to be there more often to supervise, she was staying with Dottie. "Dottie are you sure you don't mind this? I would understand perfectly." Said Peggy, bringing in the last suitcase. Dottie took it from her and carried it to the bedroom for Peggy to put away her clothes. "Will you relax, Peg?" Dottie asked, looking over her shoulder at the nervous Englishwoman. "Of course I don't mind. In fact it'd be nice to have someone stay for a while." She said, putting the case down on her bed. Peggy joined her side, unzipping it, "Am I just here for you entertainment then, dear?" She asked; her tone humorous. Dottie sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her palms, "Well, you have gotten at lot more fun since I first met you, so..." she trailed off, biting her lip with a cheeky smile. Peggy shoved her playfully, "You're wicked." She laughed. 

Dottie watched Peggy taking out her clothes and tilted her head, resting it on her own shoulder, "You like the colour red, huh?" She asked. Peggy smiled fondly at the clothes and then at Dottie, "I suppose I do." Dottie kept watching, "And blue." She pointed out. "And blue." Peggy repeated, taking out blue garments. Dottie wondered how Peggy would respond to a bouquet of blue and red flowers. She found herself staring at Peggy absentmindedly for quite some time, wondering a few other things, occasionally answering when Peggy asked her something. She blinked herself out of the daze when Peggy closed an empty suitcase, having put everything away. "Right! There we are." She said, dusting her hands proudly. 

Dottie smiled fondly at the other woman who put away her empty case. Peggy caught her when she looked over. “What?” She asked, amused. Dottie quickly averted her gaze, somewhat embarrassed, “Do you want something to drink?” Dottie asked, changing the subject. Peggy was becoming her roommate for a while and she felt strangely excited about the idea of seeing her every day. It definitely wasn’t something Dottie was used to, so it worried her a little, but she couldn’t deny that it felt nice too. She would feel too exposed if Peggy knew that though. So Dottie said nothing further on the topic. 

 

The next day started with Dottie and Peggy buying coffee wrapped in scarves, coats and gloves as they walked through Central Park. Peggy wasn’t sure why, but there was something very sweet about seeing Dottie all wrapped up, her cheeks rosy, blue eyes bright. For some reason Peggy had always pictured Dottie as one of those people who could wear a t-shirt in the snow and feel fine, so this was nice.

 

Dottie was one of those people. She was Russian and had lived in cold extremes for years. Her cheeks were rosy because she was too hot, but she had noticed Peggy acting extra affectionate – as though the bigger clothes were cute or something. So Dottie put up with it, gladly. Peggy resting her head on her shoulder when they sat down was too good to make any complaint about. 

 

Joggers and dog walkers passed by as they talked and laughed, in their own world. Both paid attention to how the other looked when they forgot life’s burdens and just laughed. Peggy loved it because she knew letting go in this way was something Dottie had never had the luxury of doing until recently. Dottie loved it because she had never had the means of making someone so genuinely happy until now. 

 

It ended quickly, suddenly, and Peggy was honestly sad to see it go. She followed Dottie’s gaze and met eyes with her financial advisor, Ivchenko. She smiled politely, “Mister Ivchenko. Hello!” Said Peggy. He looked between the two women, Dottie stiffening as he did so. Peggy felt it and she became suddenly suspicious, as well as protective. He smiled back, “Miss Carter, Miss Underwood. What a coincidence.” He began to approach them and Peggy stood up, Dottie watching her, frowning slightly. “It is! Shame we can’t stay to chat, we were just about to leave and go meet with a friend.” Said Peggy. Dottie nodded, silently, and Ivchenko studied her as she stood up. He put on a cheery front, “Ah, well, do not let me keep you both! It was good to see you.” He said before walking off. Peggy watched him go, linking arms with Dottie and walking with her in the opposite direction. 

“What was that?” Asked Peggy, checking he was out of earshot before turning back to Dottie. Dottie’s gaze fell, “He sometimes just reminds me of my father and it’s uncanny. Seeing him so randomly spooks me sometimes.” She lied, guilt attacking her from every angle. Peggy was not someone she wanted to lie to. Quite the opposite. Dottie wanted to tell her everything. She was terrified Peggy might hate her for it, but something was making her want to be completely honest. Dottie thought it was unsettling. Peggy took in the information, nodding. “I see. Well there’s nothing to be frightened of. I’m right here with you.” She said, her expression supportive. Dottie was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to cry. She didn’t. Instead she squeezed Peggy’s hand which had slipped into hers. Peggy squeezed hers back, pleased by the response. 

 

Christmas and New Year passed without a hitch, and by the next summer, SHIELD Manhattan was open for business and was climbing to the top. It had gotten a lot of publicity due to Dottie hiring PRs to advertise and showcase. The Manhattan bar was doing better than anyone expected and some were even travelling over to Brooklyn to see the original. There was already talk of plans to open another on the island, and then another somewhere else. Newspapers and magazines were featuring SHIELD in their places to visit, and money was no longer an issue for Peggy and Howard, who only last year had been struggling to make ends meet at times. 

 

But what goes up must come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, thank you for the interest! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes up, must come down.

After all the time spent with Dottie, Peggy was a little confused. She had gone on dates with her, made love to her, treated her with the utmost care, she had completely moved in with her, and she had even told Dottie she loved her. It had taken a long time for the words to come out of Peggy's mouth, but the feeling had been there even longer. Yet, she had never heard Dottie say the words "I love you, Peggy." There was sometimes a kiss in response, a smile, a giggle followed by "Oh Peggy, you're very sweet.", or a nuzzle into Peggy's neck followed by a barely audible "You too, Pegs.". But Dottie had never said the words themselves on her own. 

The Englishwoman began to feel a little insecure. It was not something she often felt at all. Peggy didn't want to ask. She would feel silly, or feel like she was putting unnecessary pressure on Dottie to say something she perhaps wasn't ready to yet, for her own reasons. She knew Dottie had her own little ways of telling Peggy, but it would be nice to hear it too.

 

"Are you alright?" Asked Dottie, walking into the lounge with two cups of tea in her hands. She had noticed Peggy staring at the page of the book she was supposedly reading a little too long. It was the same page it had been on when she left the room. Peggy blinked, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, closing the book and taking the cup. Dottie hummed with a nod, not believing her, but accepting that Peggy didn't want to talk about it. 

 

Peggy's phone began ringing and she answered, glad of the distraction. It was Howard, who handed the phone over to Daniel, Peggy's face turning dark as the conversation progressed. She stared at Dottie, as she put the phone on speaker. "Sorry, could you just repeat that Daniel?" She asked, her stomach churning. Dottie frowned in confusion but listened. 

"Dottie Underwood's partner, Ivchenko, managed to get a hold of SHIELDs assets and wipe the accounts clean. Peggy we have nothing, the insurance will only cover so much. We have FBI and Interpol over here telling us they need you both here to speak to them. They're saying that Dottie is a lead suspect, so she'll need to be taken in for questioning. If she comes peacefully there'll be no trouble. They'll have a car outside." He said before he hung up.

 

Dottie's eyes widened, her breath short and shallow, head suddenly pounding. Everything seemed to fall apart right there in front of her. "Peggy-," she managed to gasp, before she was slapped. "I didn't do this!" she tried to tell her. Peggy stood up wordlessly. Dottie stood up with her, though her legs felt like jelly. She grabbed Peggy's wrist, "Peggy listen to me, please." She begged. Peggy spun around, her face flaming, eyes wet with unfallen tears, "Listen to what? Dottie? More lies? So you can con me out of more? I should have known something was off." Peggy said as she roughly pulled her hand away, "How much more could you possibly want, Dottie? It's never enough!" She shouted. Dottie shook her head, her expression written with pain, "Nothing. I don't want anything more Peggy. Please, I have you, that's enough." She told Peggy, attempting to move closer and make contact. "The law wants to see us. We'll find out how much is enough soon." Said Peggy coldly, before pulling away and walking out. 

 

Dottie ran her hands through her hair, heart pounding. She had to prove her innocence. She would kill that old bastard for this if she had to. The blonde followed Peggy out and they both got into the car. Dottie stared straight ahead, but she could see Peggy looking over at her, probably trying to figure out how she had done something like this. Dottie turned her attention to the burned woman and she turned hers away with a heartbreaking expression. Dottie sighed and looked out of the front window again. 

 

They got to SHIELD and as soon as Dottie stepped through the doors, handcuffs were slapped onto her wrists and she was taken for questioning. Peggy watched the FBI seize her and a woman from Interpol entered. Peggy did a double take. The woman from Interpol and Dottie met gazes, their jaws falling. No words were exchanged, but Peggy had a feeling she knew who this woman was. Dottie's face seemed to glow, her eyes tearing up again. The two blondes watched each other in awe as the eldest was taken out into a car. The younger of the two blinked and shook herself out of it, assuming her professionalism again. She approached Peggy and held out her hand, "Detective Kseniya Petrova, Interpol. You must be Peggy Carter." Peggy froze, noting the Russian/French sounding accent, and the name. Dottie Underwood had been a fake name. The accent had been fake. Kseniya looked expectant, but pulled back her hand, "Were you close to Miss...Underwood?" It had all been a lie. Peggy shook her head numbly. It was like staring a younger Dottie in the face. "May I ask you a few questions?" Kseniya asked. Peggy nodded and was led away, Howard giving her a look of sympathy on the way. 

 

Dottie sat alone in an interrogation room in the FBI headquarters, rapping her fingernails against the glass table. "You're wasting your time." Dottie told the agent who entered. He sat down opposite her, "Are we? Because the way I see it is, we just caught a major thief and con-artist in the search for another one." Dottie appeared unfazed, "And I suppose you can link me to these crimes? What, do I get sent to prison now?" The man opposite leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together, studying Dottie. "Was that a confession?" He asked. Dottie leaned forward, "Do you need something, Agent?" She asked coolly. He sat up straight again, "Yes. We need information. Where is your little Russian friend?" Dottie rolled her eyes, "Your guess is as good as mine." She told him her tone nonchalant. He clicked in annoyance, "Well you'd better think a little harder, because until we get answers, you're not leaving this building." 

Dottie looked suddenly interested, "And if you get answers?" He raised an eyebrow, "Then you can go." Dottie frowned, "That doesn't seem like a very FBI thing to do. What's the big interest in him all of a sudden? Sure, he stole a lot of money, but there must be something else." The agent leaned forward, "It isn't a very FBI thing to do, you're right." He mumbled. "But that bastard killed a very good friend of mine. Another agent. Let's just say that if you help me catch this guy, I can make your past indiscretions disappear, Miss Petrova." He said, cocking an eyebrow, clearly pleased with himself for finding out her real name. Dottie smiled slowly. A crooked cop. "I can help you find him, but I need to get out of here, work with Interpol. Have me released until the case is over, send me to work with a team, and we'll have a deal." 

 

Within twenty-four hours, Dottie Underwood was released under agent supervision until the case was closed. She rubbed at her wrists, the cuffs only recently taken off. They headed straight to Manhattan SHIELD which was closed, Interpol were working in their office. "You had better not run, Petrova." Said Agent Wilkes, the lower ranking field agent, who was assigned to watch her. Dottie hummed in response, "Just call me Underwood." She said pushing through the office door. A room of people looked up, and Kseniya stood up defensively. "Give us a moment." She told her co-workers. They did as she said and left the room. 

Dottie approached her sister. "Kseniya." She said happily. "Evelina." Said Kseniya. Agent Wilkes looked between them both, "Agent Wilkes, meet my sister, Detective Kseniya Petrova." Said Dottie, studying the other woman. "The others can't know we're related." Said Kseniya quickly. Dottie nodded, understanding. The younger sister, smiled fully and ran to Dottie hugging her tightly. Dottie hugged her just as tight, burying her face into a head of blonde hair. "I've missed you so much Evelina." Whispered Kseniya in Russian. "And I, you. I thought you would hate me." Said Dottie, in English. 

The younger woman shook her head, pulling away, "We never hated you. You had to go." Said Kseniya, in English this time. Dottie quickly wiped away a tear, laughing a little, "All this time. Where is Sofia?" Kseniya smiled, "Because of you, we both had enough money to go to school and get our educations. We moved to France and continued our lives there. She is just finishing school. She may be moving to England to join a University soon." Dottie smiled, pleased.

Her sisters seemed to be taking the same journey she did when she left Russia, but they were doing it right. "I'm very proud of you both. Truly." Said Dottie, before she frowned for a moment, "How did you keep receiving the money?" Kseniya grinned, "We knew it was you, though you never signed, or wrote. I have a friend in the post office back home who forwarded it to us in France." Dottie nodded, "Good. And what of...?" the older sister trailed off. "Mama and papa's addictions killed them." Said Kseniya, lowering her gaze. Dottie thought it was an act of God, but sensed her sister did not quite feel the same way, so she kept quiet and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kseniya held it there with a smile. 

The younger sister looked suddenly confused, "Wait, how come you aren't in prison?" Agent Wilkes stepped forward, "Well, that's why we're here, so if you're done with the reuinion, I can explain and we can move forward." 

 

Though Dottie was missing Peggy greatly, the terms of her release did not grant her much room for movement unless it was to help with the case. It felt worse knowing how betrayed Peggy was feeling. "Detective Petrova. I need you to do something for me." Said Dottie, who was sitting at a table looking over files with Wilkes. Kseniya nodded, "Yes?" she sat down beside Dottie. "You spoke with Peggy Carter?" Asked Dottie. The blonde nodded. "You know I have nothing to do with this, don't you?" Kseniya nodded again, "Well, you brought him into this deal in the first place. But there is no evidence against you in connection to the stolen funds. Not this time at least." Dottie nodded, "A mistake. An awful mistake which I will make up for, but I need you to tell Peggy what you know. She needs to know that I was not working with him. The money he thought he would get out of SHIELD, I was going to pay him instead. I was prepared to give him my personal funds. I needed him to help get the ball moving for this place. My only crime is trusting that he wouldn't go behind my back before I had enough money." 

Kseniya blinked, "And you did this all for a woman who barely knows you?" Dottie frowned, "Barely knows me?" Then she paused. It was true. Peggy barely knew her, really, that was. She shook her head, "I did this for the woman I lo-...," she trailed off before starting again, "I did it because I care for her." Dottie said, hanging her head when she had completed her sentence. Kseniya studied her sister sadly, before nodding, "Alright. I'll pass on the message." She held Dottie's hand discreetly, having made sure her partners weren't paying attention, "There is nothing to be ashamed of." She said quietly. Dottie tutted, keeping her head down, eyes closed, "That's easy for you to say." She replied. "Yes, because it is true. If you care for this woman as much as you say you do, then you will learn the ease too," Kseniya stood up and cocked her head, "or you may not have the privilege of knowing her much longer." Dottie looked up at her, her expression conveying her loss for words. Kseniya gave her hand a little squeeze before heading off. Dottie forced herself to concentrate again and faced the files in front of her. 

 

Peggy opened the front door. "Detective Petrova." She said in way of greeting. Kseniya smiled, "I'm surprised you're still staying here." She said, referring to Dottie's apartment. Peggy didn't smile back, she opened the door further and moved back. There were bags and suitcases in the hallway. The detective looked a little alarmed, "Oh, I'm sorry, but you can't leave town just yet." Peggy looked at the bags and shook her head, "I'm not. I'm going to go stay with a friend." Kseniya nodded, "May we talk? You can give me your friend's address afterwards." Peggy let her in and closed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love.

"His real name is Johann Fenhoff." Said Kseniya, walking into SHIELD's office the next day. Everybody looked at her as she walked to the front of the room. "Thank you Dottie for providing us with his place of business." Dottie nodded silently. "We were able to find small clues here and there, and once we put it all together, we found out a few things." The detective placed her hands on the table in front of her, "We know that a number of years ago, Fenhoff needed to get out of Russia, and he needed to get out fast. So Dottie, tell me, what did he do?" 

Dottie blinked, "He had saved money from a business venture with a friend of his. Aristav Morokovich, I believe." She told the group, going off of what he had told her. Detective Petrova nodded, "Close. He borrowed a lot of money from his rich friend, Aristav, before leaving his brother to die when he tried to hassle Johann for the money back. Johann took it upon himself to piss off another powerful rich friend before fleeing the country a rich man indeed." Dottie thought that actually sounded more believable than what Ivchenko had told her, or Fenhoff, as she knew him now. 

"So? His old friends found him and he took all the money he could find quickly before running?" Dottie asked, frowning. Petrova nodded, "That's exactly what I think." There was a murmur of agreement around the room. Dottie studied her younger sister, not quite able to get over how proud she was. A thought then occurred to her. If she had been in Fenhoff's shoes, she knew what would possess her to risk losing everything and run. "Does Fenhoff have any family? Sons, daughters?" Dottie asked. Everyone shrugged, "We don't know yet." Said Wilkes. Dottie stood up and everyone stiffened, all on their guard, "Oh relax." She said impatiently.

"Anyway. If it were me who had done this, there is only one reason I would drop everything and run." She had piqued everyone's interests and they were now all listening. "If my sister's lives had been put in danger, I would do anything to protect them, even if it meant throwing mine away. I built this life up so that I could provide for them. I would not, for a moment, hesitate to go to them, or try to protect them, if I somehow knew their lives were being threatened." Said Dottie glancing at Kseniya who smiled. "So you think Fenhoff has hurried back to Russia to protect his family from pissed off rich men." She said. Dottie nodded, "That's exactly what I think." She replied.

 

"We already checked and found nothing to do with Ivchenko at the airports." Said Wilkes. Kseniya and Dottie looked at him, "Try Johann Fenhoff." They said in unison. 

Another agent walked in a couple of hours later, "We have a hit. One Johann Fenhoff took a flight to Moscow from JFK. His appearance had been changed which is why we never found him on camera." Wilkes nodded, "And you know what he looks like now?" The agent gave an affirmative, "Then find him." Said Wilkes. He looked at Detective Petrova, "I assume you and your team will be flying out to Russia soon?" "We take the next flight tomorrow, yes." Dottie looked between the two, "Try the city of Ivanovo." She told Kseniya. The younger woman frowned a little, "Why?" Dottie shook her head, "It was something I heard him whisper when he was stressed or angry. As though to remind himself it existed." Kseniya pressed her lips together, "That seems a little...um how would you say?" She paused, forming her sentence, "Far-fetched?" She said. Dottie nodded, "I know, just trust me." Kseniya accepted this, "Alright. I will." Her team had left the room already, so she hurried over to Dottie and hugged her tightly. Dottie placed a hand on Kseniya's head, hugging her back. "Please visit us in France. Sofia returns soon for her summer holiday. We have both missed our sister dearly." Said the younger blonde. Dottie nodded, kissing her head, "I will, I will." She said, determined. Kseniya pulled back, and Dottie was shocked to see that the girl had teared up, and that in response, she had too. They both quickly blinked it away, laughing a little. Kseniya placed a hand on her shoulder and quickly pecked her on the cheek before squeezing the shoulder, "I love you Evelina." She whispered before walking off. "I love you too." Said Dottie, clearly, before her sister left the room. 

 

Time went on and there was no contact from Peggy. Johann Fenhoff was found dead by interpol, in the Russian city of Ivanovo. His family had left the city years ago without telling him, and he had returned only to face death alone. The men he had stolen from years ago had tricked him into returning, and had killed him. The money from SHIELD could not be returned. The insurance would cover some of the money stolen, but not all. The crooked agent kept his promise and released Dottie, clearing her name and giving her a chance to start again. 

Dottie had all her clothes packed and in a car ready. She handed the keys of her apartment over to someone new who had bought the place. She took a deep breath and got into the car, choosing not to look back. The vehicle pulled up outside of SHIELD and she got out, holding tightly to an envelope as she walked in. The place was alive with chatter and music, and she walked past it all, heading straight towards the office. When she got there, it was empty. Dottie had to admit that she was a little disappointed. She had wanted to say goodbye properly, but perhaps goodbyes weren't made for her. So Dottie left the envelope on Peggy's desk and prepared to disappear from New York City. That was when Peggy chose to enter the room, freezing upon seeing Dottie. "I noticed a car outside but I wasn't sure if it was yours." She said. Dottie nodded, "Now you know." She noticed Dottie was dressed differently, more comfortably. She knew well enough that Dottie only dressed like that for long journeys. She had done the same thing when they had visited Peggy's friend in Chicago in February. "Are you...going somewhere?" Peggy asked reluctantly, because she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. Dottie nodded again, "France. I'm going to go and live with my sisters." Peggy felt her heart fall. "I see." She responded, appearing natural, though feeling anything but. "I just came to say goodbye. And leave you with something." Said Dottie, her expression a little pained. "Dottie..." Peggy began, apologetically. Dottie approached her, "I'll see you then, Pegs." She moved to peck the Englishwoman on the cheek, but Peggy was having none of it. She cupped Dottie's face with both hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Dottie nearly withdrew out of shock, but she wrapped her arms around Peggy and kissed her back. After a few moments, they pulled back, "I love you." Said Dottie, whose eyes widened slightly upon hearing the words come out of her mouth. Peggy felt her mouth fall open, "Oh darling, I love you t--," she began, but was interrupted by Dottie's apologies and sudden urge to leave. "Goodbye Peggy, I'm so sorry for everything." Dottie said quickly before leaving. Peggy went after her, and once out on the street she said it as Dottie walked around to get into the car, "Evelina Petrova, I love you too!" Dottie paused and looked at Peggy, a smile forming on her face. They both watched each other for a second, before Dottie stuck to her decision and got into the car. Peggy took a deep breath, her heart pounding, a hot tear falling down her cheek, watching the car drive down the road. She headed inside and to the office where she tore open the envelope. 

 

Dottie left Peggy and Howard with the money she had gotten from selling her apartment. It amounted to just over $250,000. It covered what the insurance couldn't, and more. She also left a letter explaining to Peggy how she had become the woman she was today, and how sorry she was for dragging Peggy into it.

"But," she wrote, "I do not regret a single moment with you. Peggy Carter, you showed me love, where I and no one else could, so thank you." The rest of the letter consisted of goodbyes and well-wishing, and ended with, "I love you, Peggy." 

She held the letter to her chest and sighed, "Goodbye, my darling." 

 

Dottie entered her sister's home, the taxi driver helping her take in her bags. Kseniya ran towards her, and Dottie dropped the bags, taking her sister into her arms, "I'm so glad you're here." She said in Russian. Dottie nodded, "I am too." She said, also in her native language. When they separated, Dottie paid the driver and Kseniya went to go and get Sofia, who did not yet know Dottie was here. 

Last time Dottie saw her, Sofia was still a child, her hair long, unkempt, and dark like their father's. Sofia came down the stairs, frowning at Kseniya, who had offered to explanation as to what was so important.

Dottie watched her in awe, because she had grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. Her hair was still long, but it was a lot more tame; and she had grown so tall! Sofia turned her head towards the door and froze for a moment, frowning, a look of disbelief written on her pretty face. "Evelina?" She whispered breathlessly. Dottie nodded, her face crumpling, "Sofia." Sofia squealed and ran to Dottie, leaping into her arms, "Evelina!" She cried, clinging to her for dear life. Dottie held her as tightly as she could, "It's so good to see you again." Dottie told her in Russian. Sofia nodded, wordlessly. Dottie felt the girl's body wracking and broke down herself. Kseniya tutted with a smile and hugged them both.

 

Upon her request, her sisters began calling Evelina by her American name, Dottie; and Dottie found a new home with them in France. There wasn't a day she didn't think about or miss Peggy Carter, but seeing her again would be a whole new story. So, for now, their lives remained separate until it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
